


We're Finally Together

by Cimorene105



Series: Prayers Speak Louder Than Words [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean, Consentacles, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dom Sam, Double Penetration, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Grace Bonds, Grace Kink, Honeymoon, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Sort-of tentacle sex, Soul Sex, Sounding, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean, Sub Gabriel, Switch Gabriel, Switch Sam, Top Castiel, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: While Dean and Cas go on their honeymoon, can Mary and Sam keep Gabriel from burning down the bunker in his attempts to woo Sam?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can thank sydtatum1 as the inspiration for the feels in this chapter.

The chairs were rearranged into circles around tables that appeared and dressed themselves in tablecloths, champagne flutes, and ornate flower arrangements. One table was, of course, loaded with desserts. The wedding party found themselves seated at the center of the room. Chuck and Amara chose to say their goodbyes before the reception got into full swing.

Gabriel waved a hand and trays floated around the room, each bearing a different finger food delicacy.

Dean stood and clinked his glass to get the room's attention. Once he had it, he looked at the glass and said, "I've always wanted to do that." He sobered as the laughter died down. "There are too many people missing today. A toast: To family we've lost, who I always wished would be with me if I was ever lucky enough to get married." Dean held up his glass in silence and he knew Sam was doing the same, thinking of the same people.

_To you, Jessica. I hope you and Sammy can be happy even if you have to be separate._

_To you, Dad. I hope you're at least happy that I'm happy._

_To you, Ash. You're a cool, strange dude._

_To you, Pamela. Thanks for helping me get with my angel all those years ago. We're finally together._

_To you, Adam. We're family, and I'm glad we met before your soul got sent back to heaven. Believe me, you don't want to know where your body went._

_To you, Jo and Ellen. We miss you every day._

_To you, Bobby. I hope you're watching us on TV._

_To you, Benny. How's it hangin' brother?_

_To you, Kevin and Mrs. Tran. I hope there's advanced placement in your heaven._

_To you, Jimmy and Amelia. I know you're proud of your kick-ass daughter; I hope you can see her growing into this amazing woman._

_To you, Charlie. Nothing has been the same without you. I'm wearing a rainbow tie for you today._

Most of the guests respectfully drank with Dean, murmuring a quiet "To family lost."

Next, Sam stood and said, "Another toast: To family we never thought we'd be lucky enough to have." He looked at Castiel, Gabriel, and Mary. Dean chimed in, "Absolutely," and drank again.

"Okay, everybody, feel free to grab anything you'd like from the trays and dessert table. We just ask that you wait patiently for a tray to come to you instead of going after them. And now it's embarrassing speech time!" Sam grinned at his brother, who slumped back into his chair with a put-upon "Oh boy."

"I've lost my brother more times than I can count, not just because he dies a lot," Sam waited for the laugh track to stop, "but because in our profession, even little things can drive people apart."

He continued sadly, "There were times that I thought I truly would never see him again, and I did the thing that we never do: I mourned. I tried to accept that we'd never again fight, or prank each other, or have each other's back. And then Castiel, my angelic brother-in-law -- who has had that title for years now -- brought my brother back from hell, then purgatory, and completely changed everything for the better, for both me and Dean." Sam smiled at his brother, who he'd never seen cry or smile so much in his life.

"There were so many awkwardly intimate moments between Cas and Dean before they got together. It's difficult to know where to start. Thankfully, I don't even have to try! Gabriel, here, has somehow created a slide show of the most memorable 'not-dating' moments the couple has shared. Enjoy!"

Dean groaned and Cas sat up in interest as a screen descended over the telescope pedestal.

The embarrassing-moments slideshow started off with a bang, Castiel entering Dean's life in a shower of sparks and predictably proclaiming "I'm the one who gripped you tight" to the saxophone solo of Careless Whisper.

Dean almost fell out of his chair laughing and explained to a confused Cas that it sounded like an innuendo and the music was used to highlight that aspect. Cas's expression cleared. "They'll never know how true it is," he reminded Dean with a wink. Dean had a feeling his face was going to be pink for the rest of the video.

It was. Gabriel had hand-picked the most sexually charged moments Dean and Castiel had shared before Cas got tired of waiting. One of the most notable was an irate Dean exclaiming, "Blow me, Cas." The next shot was a slow zoom on Castiel's face while Britney Spears sang ♫Lately, I've been stuck imagining what I wanna do and what I really think. Time to blow out--♫

The scene changed, this time with Dean proclaiming, "It's not like Cas lives in my ass! The dude's busy. Cas! Get out of my ass!"

"I was never in your--"

♫Be a little inappropriate, cause I know that everybody's thinking it when the light's out.♫

Dean and Cas laughed and leaned on each other, wheezing for breath at the accuracy.

Dean was confused when Anna appeared on the screen saying "Last night on earth" which he then called his best line, until a moment later he saw himself repeating it to Cas and insisting the angel not die a virgin, which he said over the tune of Lady Gaga's Love Game.

Dean covered his face with his hands while Cas looked at him with wide eyes. "Were you propositioning me, Dean?"

Dean peeked between his fingers and mumbled, "A little..."

Cas groaned, frustrated that his lack of social skills had prevented him from picking up on the pick-up line.

He was distracted by the final segment of the video, which a recording of Gabriel announced on-screen.

"The following is a solid three and a half minutes of intense eye sex that is not to be witnessed by the faint of heart. Without further ado, here is a fan video from an alternate reality in which the word 'Supernatural' is the title of a TV show. These actors portray my brother Cas and his husband Dean perfectly. This YouTuber had the right idea in creating the following video."

The title "Ways in Which Dean and Cas said 'I Love You'" faded as the song When You Say Nothing at All played over [the most painfully romantic thing](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0TTuu8yJLf8) Dean had ever seen in his life.

Those actors were damn good. That was exactly how he and Cas looked at each other. Sure, it was a little out of context -- there was usually a conversation happening around the eye contact -- but Dean conceded that he tended to get heart-eyes for his angel at the drop of a hat.

He looked at Cas, who was wistfully following the lyrics and tone of the video. Dean could almost hear Castiel wondering why he waited when this was proof Dean had been telling him his feelings for as long as they'd known each other. He couldn't let his angel live in the past, so he gently turned Castiel's face to his and pressed their lips together.

Castiel melted into the kiss. This was the reassurance he'd needed. Dean had always loved him, and would love him for eternity. It didn't matter when they got together as long as it happened.

The video finished with a short recap of the wedding and the kiss and then a live cam of the bashful newlyweds. Its end brought cheers from the audience.

After a chant of "kiss, kiss, kiss" that the two obliged with rolling eyes, Gabriel bounced up from his seat and announced, "Open karaoke!"

Dean grabbed the mic, declaring that he called dibs on going first. He sang Burning for You by Blue Oyster Cult like he had made up the lyrics from his own experiences. He pointed to Cas with a wink each time the chorus came along.

"Technically, you were burning for Sam when I saved you, Dean," Cas remarked when a panting Dean plopped down beside him.

"Oh, is that right, Mr. Winchester? You do better, then."

"I do believe I can."

Castiel was suddenly standing on the small pedestal stage holding an electric guitar. It wasn't plugged in. Dean eyed the instrument warily, wondering if Cas would use it to play along with the bass. That would be fucking hot.

His jaw dropped to the floor when Cas's nimble fingers loudly strummed the opening chords of Don't Look Back, then added the melody on top. Dean nearly came in his pants when the angel opened his mouth to sing his own rendition of the lyrics as he played, the sound echoing throughout the bunker even without an amp or stereos.

♫Don't look back; eternity's breakin'. Never before have I felt this way. I don't mind where I get taken: The road is callin'. Today is the day.♫

Dean felt his eyes tearing up again at the promise of forever that Castiel added into the song.

♫I can see -- It took so long just to realize. I'm much too strong not to compromise. Now I see what I am is a Winchester. I've turned it around -- Oh, yes I have!♫

Dean laughed. He could say the same about himself -- it had taken Dean way too long to realize, but to hear Cas call himself a Winchester made his possessive instincts purr.

♫I finally see the dawn arrivin'.  
I see beyond the road you're drivin'...♫

Castiel shredded each solo in the song and finished with a grand sweep of his arm.

Dean leaned across the table toward his brother. "Pinch me, Sam. I think I'm having a wet dream."

"Gross, Dean."

It took Castiel a few minutes to return to the wedding party table, suppressed as he was by a throng of his new fans.

"Wow. You rock, babe. I was just saying to Sam that was a wet dream come true. When did you learn guitar?"

"When I became human. I had quite a lot of free time. Did my performance really have the same effect on you as a wet dream?" Castiel asked as he surreptitiously ran a finger up the front of Dean's dress pants.

Dean sucked in a breath. Castiel made a disapproving noise when he found out the lie.

"Although you are very aroused, you have not ejaculated, Dean. Let's see if I can't persuade you to, hmm?" Castiel replaced the performance in Dean's mind with a different song, one that was much more suggestive.

Dean saw Cas completely naked in his mind's eye, playing Hot Blooded and singing the lyrics in his rich voice.

_The two were in Dean's bedroom, Dean literally a captive audience: He was tied to the bedposts and wearing nipple clamps and a cock ring._

"Oh, fuck."

Castiel grinned predatorily and subtly increased the pressure gradually on Dean's prostate with his grace. "Be quiet for me now and I'll let you be loud when I do this for you later," Cas whispered against the shell of Dean's ear.

Dean nodded, enjoying the combined sounds of his angel singing in his mind and speaking in his ear.

_I'm hot blooded, Dean. If you checked, you would see I've got a fever of a hundred and three. Come on, baby, do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, so hot for you._

"I'll show you loving like you never knew," Cas crooned against Dean's ear.

"Fuck," Dean repeated in a whimper before he came quietly. The blood rushed in his ears as a roar only he could hear. He couldn't hold back a small moan that Cas swallowed in a kiss.

Castiel chuckled and cleaned Dean up, his finger still tracing the outline of Dean's softening cock through the fabric.

Sam had left the table when Dean tried to brag about Cas being his very own wet dream. He snagged Gabriel near the dessert table. "What kind of wedding reception would it be if none of the wedding party snuck away to have sex?" He whispered as he attempted to abduct the shorter being.

Gabriel was quicker about it. With a snap of his fingers, the two were transported away from the party.

Sam had been expecting his room, so he was startled to find himself in a quaint hotel. He was not surprised that he and Gabriel were already naked.

Curiosity won over lust for the moment. Sam took a good look around the ancient-looking, cream colored room. He peeked past the fluttering curtains to see a bright, bustling city. On the horizon was a landmark Sam could easily distinguish. Several closer signs were clearly in French.

"Oh my god, Gabe." The corners of Sam's mouth raised as he looked back to see Gabriel, propped on his elbows in the center of a king-sized four-poster, watching Sam like a favorite TV show. "You're such a romantic," Sam teased. He was impressed and a bit surprised.

"What? No I'm not." Gabriel scoffed, laying back on the bed. "This was the least I could do for a little rendezvous. It's not a difficult spot to get to."

Sam let the smirk fully bloom over his features. "I see..." He approached the bed and crawled over the archangel. "You always take your serious boyfriends to this adorable hotel room within sight of one of the most romantic landmarks in the world for a quickie."

"Of course. That's just a classy move," Gabriel calmly replied. "So is vintage champagne from the area." He snapped his fingers and a chilled bottle of said beverage appeared on the nightstand, along with with two crystal flutes.

Sam grinned. "So you're saying this isn't one of the most romantic dates you've ever planned for someone."

"Nope. Not even a date. Just trying to get laid."

Strains of music floated through the air as Gabriel finished speaking. Sam rolled his eyes when he recognized it as a French serenade of Heat of the Moment.

"How should I punish you for lying, Gabe?"

"That obvious, huh? I thought, as a trickster, I was supposed to be better at it." The corners of Gabriel's eyes crinkled as he visibly prevented himself from smiling.

"I love the date, Gabriel; it's beautiful. Let's drink the champagne." Sam poured them each a generous amount. He took a sip and continued, "What punishment would you like, Gabe?"

Gabriel sighed and casually sipped. "If you insist, I suppose I would accept an ass plugged full of your jizz."

Sam snorted into his champagne. "That sounds like more of a reward than a punishment."

"What if it was a really big plug?"

"Greedy," Sam chastised playfully. "Okay, but only because it really is an amazing date."

Sam set aside his glass after finishing its contents. Gabriel followed suit and laid his head down at Sam's knees. With a hand on the man's back, he urged Sam to bend over him. The hunter complied, bringing Gabriel's prize closer to where the archangel wanted it.

"I'm sure you hear all the time that your cock is fucking huge," Gabriel mused, wetting his lips and staring up at it.

Sam gave a bark of laughter and said only, "Yep," before taking all of Gabriel's length down his throat in a smooth motion.

"Fuck, Sam!"

Sam pulled back off with a pop. "No, no, today it's 'fuck Gabriel.'" He went back to work on Gabriel's cock before the archangel could think of a response.

Gabriel groaned and pulled Sam's hips even closer to his face. He decided he didn't feel like choking himself on the above-average member at the moment, so he started by sucking on just the head and working in a little more at a time.

It seemed that Sam appreciated the efforts, if the vibrations from his own groans around Gabriel meant anything.

Soon, Sam was pulling away. He flipped Gabriel around so he was laying the correct way on the bed. Sam rested the head of his cock against the furl between Gabriel's ass cheeks and waited until it felt wet and loose enough to push in.

"Would you mind if I made love to you?" It had been a while for Sam, and if Gabriel liked him enough to propose and whisk him off to Paris on a spontaneous "not-date," Sam figured the archangel might not be opposed to the idea.

"Whatever makes you happy, Sam-kablam." Gabriel said it carelessly, but Sam had a sneaking suspicion that he meant it. Hell, if their torture session hadn't proven the sentiment was real, nothing would.

"I bet it's been a while for you, too," Sam mused as he undulated gently with Gabriel.

The archangel cradled Sam's face in his hands. "Way too long," he agreed.

For long minutes, the couple panted heavily into each other's mouth and trailed questing fingertips over every inch of skin they could reach. The desperation grew with their arousal. Sam hitched Gabriel's knees up around his waist and slid his arms under Gabriel's back.

With a sudden jolt, they were sitting upright with Gabriel looking down into Sam's eyes as they used gravity to their advantage. Gabriel rode Sam's cock, hitting his own prostate with each rise and fall. Sam thrust brutally up into Gabriel's ass, tempering the harsh pace with caresses over the carved symbols.

Gabriel moaned as the pressure of his orgasm drew tighter in his pelvis. "Gonna come, Sam."

"Good. Come for me. Touch my soul as you come." Sam wasn't accepting the proposal, but he was definitely thinking about how good that soul orgasm had felt.

Gabriel groaned and reached out in the metaphysical realm. Soul collided with grace in a desperate clash. The two cried out and came in unison from the unexpectedly intense sensation.

"Whoa. What was that?" Sam breathed as he lay over Gabriel once more. He accepted the large plug the archangel summoned and quickly filled the gaping, leaking hole with it.

"We'll be hyper-sensitive to each other until you answer my proposal. Even touching a little is like being on ecstasy." Gabriel sighed in satisfaction at the feeling of the plug settling inside him.

"What would it feel like if we got married?" Sam couldn't help asking.

"Dunno. Never been married, so I can't say I've tried it." Gabriel tried not to let himself hope too much. Sam was a curious person. It was only natural for him to want all the facts.

The two curled around each other for the next half hour, finishing the champagne and Sam trying to get to know Gabriel a bit better. He was finding it difficult to wrench answers from the reclusive archangel. A lifetime of holding in the most personal information was a difficult shell to crack open, even a little. Sam considered every small, shared thought of Gabriel's to be a win.

Eventually, the two decided they should return to their brothers. Gabriel zapped them back and into their clothes.

They were just in time for Dean and Cas to cut the enormous tiered cake on the dessert table.

When the guests began to recover from their sugar comas and slowly trickled out of the bunker, Dean and Cas stole away to their room to get the honeymoon started. After one romp in the bunker as newlyweds, they would go to a remote location that Castiel had not disclosed to Dean.

Dean was not happy with this arrangement. He had plans to get the information he needed if he could just get Cas to the bed. Luckily, Cas was willing to go. Their hands pushed at clothing even as the door was slamming behind them. They never worried about doing any damage to their garments -- perks of an angel lover.

With the clothes discarded, Dean sank to his knees, intent on distracting his angel.

He pushed Cas so he sat on the edge of the bed. Dean spread his angel's legs and looked up at Cas through his eyelashes. He knew he made an enticing picture, especially when he licked his full, kiss-bitten lips. Dean knew he had cock-sucking lips. Castiel's sharp intake of breath told Dean he agreed. He put them to work immediately by swallowing Cas's entire length in one swift motion.

"Shit! Dean!" Cas threw his head back. Dean quickly pulled off and threw himself over Cas, kissing him thoroughly again and rubbing his hands over Cas's body. While his angel was distracted, Dean smoothed his hands up Cas's arms, past his hands, and over the bed. A moment later, the warded handcuffs snapped in place over Castiel's wrists. Dean gazed triumphantly down at Cas.

"I know you wanted to cuff me to the bed, but I've had this planned for a week. Also, I saw you eying the handcuffs before. You can't hide your kinks from me," Dean chuckled.

Cas grinned at him. "This is a wonderful surprise. How did you hide your thoughts?"

"I got some pointers from Gabe. Now you're my prisoner, my angelic sex slave." Dean's expression turned serious. "And you're going to tell me your secrets, slave."

"You think I can't withstand sexual torture, Dean? Do your worst." Cas had an indulgent smirk on his face.

"Castiel, so help me, I will keep you chained to this bed for the duration of our honeymoon if you do not tell me where you want to fly us and for how long."

Cas shrugged. "I'm patient. We can have two honeymoons."

Nothing seemed to be phasing Cas. It was time to pull out the big guns.

"Maybe so, but do you really want to spend the first one entirely watching me get off without being able to help?" Dean's eye shone with an evil gleam.

Castiel gave Dean a disbelieving look. "You wouldn't."

"Hell yeah, I will. I think I'll start now." Dean stood and began stroking his cock, which had stiffened painfully at the thought of Cas, tied to the bed, frustrated and watching Dean pleasure himself.

"The things I could do to you while you're all tied up like this, Cas... The possibilities are endless. I could fuck you or ride you, obviously. I could blindfold you so you won't know what I'd do next. I could edge you and see which of us is more patient." Dean groaned and fondled his balls with his other hand.

"How long would it take for you to beg me, Cas? Maybe it would be after only the first or second time. Maybe it would be after I've lost count," Dean sped his movements, "after using nipple clamps, after rimming you, finger fucking you, stuffing you full with a toy, and sucking you." Dean groaned louder at the images and came, splashing his spend over Cas's tensed body.

Dean sighed in rapture. He licked his hand. "I won't, of course." He leaned over a shocked Cas and murmured close to his lips, "Only good boys get such pleasurable rewards."

"Fine," Cas growled dangerously. "Just know that when you release me, I will punish you twofold for however much you torture me."

Dean shuddered, then reached over to snag his boxers and clean up the rest of his mess. "Fine with me," he shot back nonchalantly. He renewed his attempts to question his husband. "But until then, you're stuck here, under my control. You might as well give in and tell me, Cas."

"No."

Dean grinned ferally. "You'll regret that answer."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, I'm confused. Perhaps you could enlighten me." Castiel would have sounded casual if he weren't handcuffed to his and Dean's bed and sporting a raging hard-on.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean would have replied in the same carefree manner, if he weren't massaging Cas's wrists around the cuffs and panting from his most recent round of self-love. "What can I explain for you?"

"Well, Dean; just because I am bound doesn't mean all of my powers are dampened. One notable power I can still access is my reception of prayer, which means I can still hear the prayers you do not hide from me. I can imagine you're trying, but in your current state of conflicting emotions, you may not be cutting off your prayers as thoroughly as you intend."

Dean broke out in a nervous sweat as he realized where this was going. "So you're hearing me shout your name both out loud and in prayer. What's confusing about that? I do that plenty."

"Oh, no, I always look forward to that. That's a given. I was just confused about why you would have such vivid fantasies of releasing me from these bonds, get off so forcefully from them, and then not follow through with the intent -- especially when you know I would gladly hold up my end of these fantasies." Cas lazily turned his head to regard Dean through hooded eyes.

Dean shakily licked his lips. "You see, Cas, that's just another method I'm using to torture the information out of you. The idea is to show you something you can't have in order to persuade you to give me the answer to my questions. That way you want to be released badly enough that you'll answer me."

Cas arched his body in a languid stretch and hummed thoughtfully. Dean hoped that meant the angel was just processing his response.

"In that case, why do these fantasies all seem to start with me already having given you what you want, so that we can move on to what you need?" Castiel's gaze became piercing.

No such luck.

"Ah..." Dean floundered. "T-to show you your reward for b-being good?"

Cas saw right through him. "You don't care where I take you for a honeymoon. You're trying to provoke me. That is unwise, Dean. It will work. I have difficulty restraining myself around you at the best of times. When you eventually remove the restraints, you may find yourself facing more raw angelic power than you bargain for."

Dean caved. He laid his body down on top of the angel's and breathed over his lips, "Alright, so maybe that's my goal. Can you blame me for trying?"

Cas sighed into the almost-kiss. "I suppose not, but you do test my patience, Dean. Perhaps your punishment will only be this exact same situation in reverse. Have you thought of that?"

"I have," Dean confirmed. "Do you know what I concluded?"

The angel shook his head.

"You can't resist me, angel. Especially if I'm all tied up. Whenever you have me at your mercy, you have this tendency to do exactly what I want you to do to me." Castiel looked resigned, like he had confidently played his hand only to lose.

Dean was on a roll. "So yeah, if I let you out of these right now, you could hold me down with your grace and pleasure yourself instead of me. You could even edge me and deny me an orgasm. But you wouldn't be able to resist touching my soul because by simply being an angel, you're at a disadvantage."

Cas's brow wrinkled in confusion. Dean answered his silent question.

"I admit, if I had the power to touch your grace, I would have caved myself by now. That bond really is addictive. But by virtue of being human, I don't have that ability. That's how I know I can hold out longer than you."

Castiel's expression cleared. "Ah. You think it's a competition to see who can hold out the longest. I can assure you, Dean, that is not the game I play. The reason I give you exactly what you want is that I challenge myself to see exactly how much pleasure I can wring from your feeble human body--" Dean shuddered. Cas continued, gaining back his upper hand, "and from your resilient shining soul."

Dean's eyes shone at the implied promise.

"I judge my success on how blank I can render your imaginative dirty mind."

At this, Dean gave a start. "You saying you try to exhaust every sexy possibility I can think of?"

Cas looked every inch the smug winner. "Don't you want to see how far we can get with that process this time?"

Dean was breathing heavily. How had he thought he could resist the tempting creature under him? "I need to get a gag for the next time we try this. You are way too good at persuasion." Even as he spoke, Dean was scrambling for the key to the angel handcuffs.

He was blessed by the vision of Cas's gummy grin. It was gone as soon as the handcuffs were off, and Dean found himself helplessly forced onto his face under his husband.

Cas licked the shell of Dean's ear and whispered intimately, "Now that you've got me where you need me, the only question I'll be answering is with which fantasy to start. You've given me so many wonderful choices, Dean."

Dean couldn't have stopped the stuttered moan from escaping him even if he'd tried.

"Should I hold you down and fuck you first?" Cas rutted his dick between Dean's ass cheeks and elicited a soft "Yes" from the body below him.

"I find the idea tempting," he continued, ignoring Dean's desperate pleas, "even if it is the most obvious. Should I allow your body to feel my grace everywhere except where you want it most?" He allowed said grace to tingle briefly over Dean's skin.

"Oh, the noises you'd make, Dean -- you have no idea. I could do the opposite, and fill your every orifice with my grace until you're out of your mind with the pleasurable pain of stretching around me."

Dean's moans became more and more whorish with each suggestion he knew Cas had taken from Dean's own mind.

Cas growled directly in Dean's ear. "You'll get them all, Dean. You know how I enjoy fulfilling several items on your list during the same scene. I'd like to first try something you haven't yet suggested to me, Dean. I almost can't believe I thought of it first."

That got Dean's higher brain functions back online. He still didn't think he could manage any coherent speech, so he prayed instead, _What is it, Cas?_

Castiel turned Dean's face to the side and locked eyes with him. "I'd like to double penetrate you, with my vessel's penis and with my grace. Then, when our bodies are both spent, I could stretch you even further on my grace and fill you the way you long to be filled. Until you feel so bloated and stretched that you become a desperate mess from the way I can fill you so completely. Does that sound amenable to you, Dean?"

Dean gave a high, needy whine. "Oh, god, yes," he breathed, all macho self-preservation going out the window. "Fuck me, fill me. _Please_ , Cas."

Castiel smiled reassuringly and pet Dean's hair. "Of course I will, beloved. I think, once I have you all stretched and filled by my grace, that I'll use a little more to let you feel it everywhere except your genitals. Then, once I feel you've begged me enough, I'll use my grace to allow you to come, and I'll touch your soul at the same time. What do you think, Dean? Yellow or red to anything?"

Dean was almost lost to ecstasy as he imagined the scenario and repeated a litany of, "Green, green, please, green."

With a gentle kiss to the man's temple, Castiel began to do exactly as he'd proposed. He used his grace to instantly lube and stretch Dean's hole just enough to accommodate his physical length.

When he'd sunk into the satisfying warmth of Dean's body to the chorus of their combined moans, he imagined his grace into the perfect tool to pleasure the beautiful man who allowed an angel to use his body.

"You're so perfect, Dean," Castiel whispered into the back of his husband's neck. Dean whimpered in response as a tendril of grace eased into his ass next to Cas's cock.

When the thrusting tendril grew big enough that Castiel would call it double penetration, he hauled Dean up to his knees so that Cas was thrusting up into the body resting back against his chest in counterpoint to his grace. Dean reached behind himself to grab Cas's hips, even though he knew he didn't need to stabilize his balance.

"Dean," Cas groaned, "look. I want you to see how magnificent you are."

Dean forced his eyes open and saw that Cas had summoned a mirror to reflect their entwined figures.

The picture presented to Dean reminded him of a crappy romance novel, if the swooning damsel was allowed to be shown in the process of getting her brains fucked out.

Dean had to admit, he made for a sexy damsel; what with his hair sparkling from sweat, his vibrant eyes only open a sliver, his full, red lips parted on his long, continuous moans, and the flush in his cheeks extending all the way down to his bobbing dick and swinging balls.

What little of Castiel he could see, Dean decided, looked even better. Cas's slightly longer hair was plastered in black, slick locks to his forehead and neck. His arms flexed where they held Dean's body against his own bouncing one. Cas's usually-pale lips were dark and tantalizingly close to Dean's neck, where he could feel their panting breaths. Castiel's shapely eyebrows pinched together with exertion, underneath which his intense blue eyes stared back at Dean's through the mirror, projecting the predatory sentiment that he liked what he saw so much he might just eat Dean alive.

"I just might," Cas replied to the thought breathlessly. "You're perfect, Dean. I simply can't think of a more fitting word."

Dean met Cas's mouth over his shoulder in a kiss that was more a flitting of tongues than a pressing of lips. Dean's eyes drifted shut as Castiel slipped his tongue more fully into Dean's mouth. Cas pulled his face away, but the full, slick feeling in Dean's mouth didn't diminish.

"Suck, Dean," Castiel gently instructed.

Dean didn't really think it would be possible to suck on anything while his mouth was still open so wide, but he tried anyway. To Dean's surprise, this effectively allowed the grace to slither farther over his tongue. Cas was enabling Dean to control the rate this part of him was stretched.

Excited, Dean sucked hard on Cas's grace only to receive a slap to his hip. "Slowly. Go slowly. Give yourself time to become used to it. This is not like sucking a cock. It will expand in your throat, and yet you will be able to breathe."

Dean breathed in and out before more slowly letting the feeling enter his throat. He could see how it would have been overwhelming all at once. The feeling of his mouth and throat being filled and empty at the same time was strange and satisfying.

Dean's moan turned into a scream of pleasure as a miniscule stream of grace shot up his dick in the wrong direction. His eyes rolled back in his head as Cas fucked him harder, faster.

In another moment they were both coming, but Dean knew he wasn't even close to being done. Although his ass felt sloppy and loose when Cas's softening dick slid out, he didn't feel empty for long. The discomfort he'd expected wasn't there either.

All Dean could think was that he wanted more, and he knew his angel would give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
